


Picture

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Namine has issues, Tidus also gets mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: It’s not easy to talk to anyone, and somehow, the fact that her siblings care so much about these people and these people care so much about them makes it worse. If she messes this up, she’s worried it may not be only her relationships she’s damaging.
Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Picture

Namine knows this isn’t working.

Namine wants this to work. These are people her siblings care about, and she wants this to work very much.

The problem is that Namine doesn’t know how to work this.

She has things in common with these people. Mutual interests. Things they like that she  _ wants _ to be mutual interests. That should make it easy to talk to them.

Shouldn’t it?

But it’s not easy to talk to them.

It’s not easy to talk to anyone, and somehow, the fact that her siblings care so much about these people and these people care so much about  _ them _ makes it worse. If she messes this up, she’s worried it may not be only her relationships she’s damaging.

Tidus is talking about a book, now.

She’s read it.

She likes this book.

She has things she’d like to talk about, with this book, that maybe Tidus wants to talk about, too.

But what if he doesn’t?

What if she can’t keep with or contribute to a conversation she made the decision to join, and then she looks stupid, or callous, or like she’s only trying to be the center of attention--

Namine doesn’t  _ want _ to be the center of attention. Half the time, she doesn’t want any attention at all.

Deflect.

Deflect.

Deflect.

Picture.

Tidus looks at the picture, and goes back to what he was saying.

Namine stays quiet.

Namine keeps staying quiet.

Namine draws another picture. Dark and possibly disjointed.

Namine doesn’t understand her own emotions. Namine doesn’t understand her own actions. Namine doesn’t understand herself. She’s afraid of who that person might be.

She hasn’t talked about this.

Not with her siblings.

Not with Merlin.

Not with anyone.

Hide.

Hide.

Hide.

Picture.

Tidus is someone important to people who are important to her. She wants him to be important to her, too.

Can she talk to him about this?

She can’t talk to anyone about this. Not entirely.

Something pushes in on her mind.

Something is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

Namine stared down the end of the world. Namine stared down all the people who told her she wasn’t worth loving.

Why is it that the people who want to try anyways are so fundamentally terrifying to her?

Deflect.

Hide.

Picture.

Picture.

Picture.


End file.
